Barrio the Bard
Barrio, the Bard is a travelling bard who, like many of his kind, records happenings and adventures across Lix. Barrio gained reknown early for his ability to capture audiences with his mastery of multiple woodwind instruments, and poetry. Much like many travelling bard's, his tales are often open to interpretation due to the varying levels of embellishment and theatrics he adds to his tales. Barrio's Tales of Heroism Below are the Tales of Heroism, as told by Barrio A Meeting of Fate In a tavern at Whitespire, Barrio and three of his fans are sitting at a table in the back of the tavern when eight half ogre bandits rush into the building. Their leader demands the tavern keep to yield all of theirs and their guests supplies and currency or the tavern would be burned. Barrio stood up and told them to leave the tavern or they would feel a pain far worse than death. The half ogres moved to attack Barrio and his fans without mercy. A few short whispers brought their leader to sheer insanity causing him to run from the tavern, never to return. Once the bandits were leaderless Barrio and his fans quickly dispatched most of them and what was left was turned over to the guards. When offered a reward, Barrio denied the city. His protection was not for sale, but done out of the kindness of his heart. That is how the tale begins for the four as after that day the fans joined Barrio's adventures to save other towns and city's in woe. The Graverobbers and Pale Guardsman of Red Larch During Barrio's travels with his band of fans found him looking over a ledge to find a Quarter Giant and his group of 15 goblins who were robbing an old tomb. Barrio decided that with the help of his followers they had to stop the evil group from ruining the ancient resting place of the first settlers of the area. With the magic of the bard Barrio was able to force the half giant to slay two thirds of the goblins before the half giant began to flee. His followers destroyed the last of the goblins while Barrio chased the half giant into the forest only to decapitate it and burn the body to make amends for the half giants disgrace it created by entering the tomb un-welcomed. Once back to his group Barrio and his followers were able to replace all of the stolen items but had also found that an angry ghost guardsman had been haunting the final room of the crypt. The group attempted to appease the Guardsman with donations to the crypt but the spirit was not swayed. The group did what they had to do and expelled the spirit freeing the crypt and finally allowing the dead to rest in peace. Conflicting Accounts The story in "A Meeting of Fate," appears to be drawn from an actual event that occured in Whitespire. Several eye-witness accounts have reported that in actuality, a bar brawl broke out that was partly instigated by Barrio as well as several other patrons. The reason for conflict was heritage, and the brawl was shortly broken up by city guards.